1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device for editing previously stored contents. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for combining or dividing contents in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today'subiquitous portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so forth, have developed into multimedia devices capable of providing various multimedia functions. These include voice and video communications, music storage and playback, web surfing, photography, note taking, texting, information input/output, data storage, etc.
An amount of information processed and displayed according to the provision of the multimedia services has been on the rise in mainstream devices. Accordingly, there is a growing interest in devices which has a touch screen capable of improving space utilization and increasing a size of a display unit thereof.
As is well known, the touch screen is an input and display device for inputting and displaying information on a screen. An electronic device including a touch screen may have a larger display size by removing a separate input device such as a keypad and using substantially the entire front surface of the device as a screen.
Trends in recent devices have been to increase the size of the touch screen and to provide functions allowing a user to write text and draw lines using input tools such as a stylus pen and an electronic pen. For example, in a memo function, the device senses input of the user, receives texts, curves, straight lines, etc., and stores the inputted information in a memo file with a corresponding file name. Subsequently, the user may open a previously stored memo file and verify texts stored in the memo file. Other multimedia items can be stored in a memo file as well, such as still images, audio files and video files.
Memo files can be managed and edited, e.g., by combining memo files of different contents, moving contents of one file to another, or creating new memo files. To this end, the user performs a process of copying and pasting the contents stored in one memo file to an existing memo file or to be newly stored in a new file.
This process is performed by opening a memo file and repeating a copy and paste process, which can be time consuming and tedious to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler, more efficient and user friendly memo editing function to be implemented in today's portable devices.